


cross my heart

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	cross my heart

It was childish- Dean knew it but he didn’t care. Ever since their first match, he and Punk had what the pup thought to be an understanding. They were suppose to have at least 20 years in the ring together before either of them thought about retiring. But they didn’t and it bothered the blond. So what if Vince was an ass and the medical staff was incompetent- Phil should have stayed for him. The dream he had since he was a kid was to make it as champion in the WWE. And now, his dream had become to be champion with the Chicagoan there. There was guys he liked to worked with but they couldn’t compete with the matches he had at the start of his career there. He missed the chemistry. Now matches were calling and lucky saves; not what he imagined.

They hadn’t even had a friendly storyline. If only the tattooed one could have lasted until the Shield split. Seth could have hit Roman, the chairs would have started flying, and the antihero Punk was could have came down to help push Dean into the same sort of face role. It would have got him out of the car with his Shield brothers and into the car with the straight edge one. Instead of how it used to be.

It was a great deal for Roman and Seth. The three would be on the road for hours in the search for Phil’s hotel and when they dropped Jon off at the room, Jon would still pitch in money so they could get an upgrade. Rookies were staying in the same price range as the big names. The operation was smooth. Then, after a few hours of contact and sleep, Dean would get an elbow to the ribs and sent back to the group room. It meant he’d have to sleep in the car to the arena but it was worth it to get the time with Punk.

Sitting up, Dean looked at his bags against the wall. They were holding up fine considering the thumb-sized holes in them. At least he had a matching set now. Though they were lacking. Years ago there would have been piled beside Phil’s. The realization hit him- it had been years. Not since he last saw the other man, they made their appearances, but it had been years since they were in the ring together.

His phone was a comfort as he found the name he called too often. A text was sent: You’ve been gone too long. It didn’t take long before the ringtone rang. As soon as it was answered, the voice came through clear. “I’m going to bite you.” It was a threat that Punk would make good on. “Then punish you for texting me just as I fell asleep.” Insomnia always made the older man cranky but Dean heard himself groan at the thought. “Since you seem to be liking that, I’m not going to let you watch me do it.” The blond’s second sound was a painful moan of protest. “You brought it on yourself, Puppy. And you’ll thank me for it.” A sadistic smile heard in his ear was much like the one he had on his face. “Cross my heart, Punk.”


End file.
